


Под прикрытием

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fake MarriageAlternate Universe - Fusion, M/M, NCIS Fusion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22736794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020
Summary: Не это Дженсен планировал, когда шёл с утра на работу.Примечание автора: заявка «Кугар/Дженсен, под прикрытием, женаты, секс» немедленно напомнила мне серию NCIS про киллеров под прикрытием. Чтобы понять текст, не нужно ничего знать о NCIS, кроме того что там есть спецагенты, расследующие преступления, в которые вовлечены армия и флот США. Название тоже бессовестно украдено из серии NCIS, потому что ничего лучше я не придумала.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Kudos: 42





	Под прикрытием

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under Covers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340799) by [unfinishedidea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfinishedidea/pseuds/unfinishedidea). 



Была среда, четыре часа дня, Дженсен был в постели с Кугаром, и оба они были в одном нижнем белье. Не совсем то, что он планировал, когда шёл с утра на работу. При других обстоятельствах он бы не стал на такое жаловаться, но, к сожалению, весь этот перформанс был по работе. Кугар лежал на спине, смотрел на нависающего над ним Дженсена, и на лице его была написана скука. По крайней мере, Дженсен решил, что это скука. Выражение лица не слишком отличалось от обычного.  
  
Разумеется, именно они с Кугаром должны притворяться женатыми смертельно-опасными геями-киллерами. Естественно. Господи, и это его жизнь.  
  
– Выглядит так, будто ты отжимаешься, – сообщил Пуч в наушнике. – Прояви немного энтузиазма! Я по кабельному видел имитацию секса получше.  
  
– Можешь прийти и поимитировать вместо меня, раз ты такой специалист, – огрызнулся Дженсен.  
  
На самом деле с энтузиазмом вообще проблем не было, но не объяснять же это Пучу.  
  
– Жан-Поль, к сожалению, не был похож на чёрного красавчика, к тому же Джолин будет ревновать. Она бы тоже хотела попритворяться, что у неё секс с Кугаром.  
  
Кугар закатил глаза и сцепил ноги у Дженсена за спиной, прежде чем тот успел что-нибудь сказать. И Дженсен невольно подался навстречу, потому что, господи-боже, это было так возбуждающе-горячо, и если раньше Кугар не знал, что у Дженсена стоит, то теперь точно знает. Лицо у Кугара стало слегка удивлённым, и Дженсен не смог подавить желание закрыть глаза, потому что ситуация резко стала в тысячу раз унизительнее.  
  
И да, может, у Дженсена и стояло с тех пор, как он увидел Кугара в умопомрачительном чёрном костюме, сшитом на заказ, а теперь небрежно брошенном на стул, но Кугару об этом знать было совсем не нужно.  
  
Дженсен удивился, когда Кугар не сбежал от него в ужасе, а притянул ещё ближе, провёл рукой по коротким волосам, слегка царапая кожу, и ох, да, вау. Его члену это, очевидно, очень, очень понравилось. Кто бы мог подумать. От смущения Дженсен уткнулся лицом Кугару в шею.  
  
Имитация секса рыдала в придорожной пыли, когда они промчались мимо на огромной скорости.  
  
Кугар обнял его ногами плотнее, и Дженсен снова начал совершать поступательные движения, только теперь они тёрлись друг о друга, ох, господи. Он скоро кончит прямо в трусы. Он уже был на грани, когда Кугар заставил его замереть, и Дженсен не издал ни одного жалобного звука в знак протеста. Ни единого. Нет-нет.  
  
Одним плавным движением Кугар задёрнул шторы под протестующие вопли Пуча, скатился с кровати и потянул Дженсена за собой.  
  
– Что… – начал Дженсен, но тут Кугар выдернул свой и его наушники, бросил их в комнате, втащил Дженсена в ванную, прижал к двери и поцеловал.  
  
Он целовал его почти зло, и Дженсен в ответ стонал ему в рот, пока Кугар не отстранился и не стянул с них обоих бельё. Он облизал ладонь, и это выглядело ужасно непристойно, так что Дженсен мог только пялиться, впав в сексуальный ступор.  
  
Когда Кугар обхватил ладонью их члены, Дженсен бессильно выругался, откинул голову назад и глухо стукнулся затылком об дверь.  
  
– У меня есть п-презервативы, – выдохнул он, когда Кугар погладил головку члена и слегка повернул запястье, – в сумке.  
  
Потому что Дженсен был неисправимым оптимистом.  
  
– В другой раз, – прошептал Кугар и поставил ему огромный засос у основания шеи.  
  
Дженсен, впрочем, не возражал, поскольку в этот момент кончал и мозг у него полностью отключился. Всё стало очень, очень скользким, а Кугар больно вцепился ему в бедро и, задыхаясь, кончил следом.  
  
– Когда это всё закончится, мы поговорим, – пробормотал Дженсен, изо всех сил стараясь стоять прямо, пока Кугар их вытирал. В ответном взгляде Кугара ясно читалось, как ему нравится эта идея, но он тем не менее не отказался и не сбежал.  
  
Это была любовь. Точно.


End file.
